Live While You're Young
by artzonshowgurl
Summary: Olivia Stabler-Benson, Elliot Stabler their daugther Addie Stabler-Benson and her best friend Ruby all find life is so good. How long will this last?
1. Fun With Friends

**Well hey! Idk if you can call this fanfic… so I'll use my original characters and story inside as well as…. The SVU characters, 'cause I do so love SVU. So this fic I am writing, cause I absolutely love **_**FanGirl.B26**_** and she gave me the idea :D go read her fics, they be FANTASTIC. Kaaay pleeeeease read and review **** would make me very happy.**

**A/N: Addie and Ruby are original characters. **

**Ezra is from PLL. heheheh**

**I do not own SVU. Or the characters associated. **

_Addie POV_

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in the door of the apartment. Dropping my bad on the couch I wandered through each room looking for my parents. Finding no one I grabbed the phone and called Ruby. She has been my best friend forever, so whenever I was home alone I took the opportunity to talk all I wanted with her.

"RUUUUBES!" I practically yelled through the phone.

"Addie, hey! Guess what." I could feel Ruby was beaming, even though the reception was crappy in the apartment. Not waiting for me to reply, she continued. "Ezra asked me out!"

Letting out a squeal I jumped off the couch and ran to my bed, lying so I was upside down and hanging off the end.

"No way! Give me ALL the details!" I chimed just as another call came through.

"Ah hold on Rubes, got another call coming through, putting you on hold." As I did so I heard Ruby sigh.

"Addie, its Mom."

"Oh hey Mom, when are you and Dad going to be home?" I replied.

"ah, in an hour I hope, could you get dinner started?" As she spoke, I could hear Munch and Fin in the background talking about a case or something.

"Sure" I replied. "Can Ruby come over, stay for dinner?" I begged.

"Of course she can. See you in a bit."

"thank you! Love you heaps, Mom." I sat up on my bed and picked at the fluff on my fluffy purple cushion Ruby got me for my 10th birthday.

Laughing, Mom replied "Love you too, don't set the apartment on fire."

When she hung up, I heard the click and was back on with Ruby. "Back, you want to come over now, Mom said you can come for dinner."

"Sure! See you there in 10." Ruby replied. She sounded muffled, which meant she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and was packing a bag as we spoke.

After we said our goodbyes we hung up and I took off my school uniform and walked over to the dresser, wearing only my bra and underwear. I pulled on a pair of grey track pants and my Dads NYPD hoody.

As I walked out of my room and headed towards the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Sure enough, Ruby was standing there with that cute grin she wore when she was really happy.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VUSVUSVUSVUSVU

_Olivia Benson POV_

Elliot and I had met when we were made partners for the New York Special Victims Unit. To be honest, it was love at first sight. We worked so well together, and got how each other worked pretty fast. Three years later we got married then a year after that we had Addison. The work we do is kind of risky, as you can imagine, so we thought It best just to have Addie and leave it at her, at least for now.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Walking up to the apartment door Elliot pulled the key out of his back pocket and I smiled at the way his jeans made his ass look so good. I sped up and fell into step behind him, and he put his free arm around my shoulders. As we neared the door I thought about how good life is. As Elliot pushed the key in the lock, he pushed the door, and found that he had locked it.

"Liv, the doors unlocked." He looked over at me, concern written all over his face.

"El, I'm sure the girls just forgot to lock it again after Ruby came."

Nodding, he pushed the door and it swung open silently.

We put our stuff down on the hall closet and walked around the corner to the open plan living room, kitchen and dining room. Elliot calling out "We're home!" As we did so.

As we rounded the corner into the kitchen, we couldn't see either Ruby or Addie, until we saw over the counter.

Elliot saw them first, as I was already down the hall to our bedroom to change.

"OLIVIA!" I heard my husband cry out. "Come quick!"

Running to him, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw. They were both unconscious on the kitchen floor. Elliot was kneeling beside Addie, his hand cupping her cheek as he looked at his little girl, a tear slipping down his face. I went over to Ruby, her pale form lying there, unmoving except for the steady up and down of her chest. At least I knew she was breathing.

**WOOT! So chapter 1 done! Please review, and I will post faster if I actually know what people think **** xoxoxo**


	2. Family Is All

**Hello again, so sadly only 2 reviews on the first chapter, THANKS RUBES! **** but hopefully as I add more, more of you will click that button. I know you are reading, 'cause I checked the story stats. Okay, without further delay, I present to you, chapter 2!**

**Remember, I do not own SVU.**

_Elliot POV_

Olivia sat in the waiting room, her head in her hands. I hate to see her like this; her body language is never like this. Pacing up and down I ran my fingers through my hair, telling myself I must be strong for Liv and for Addie; my two girls.

"Olivia, Elliot. What happened?" I spun around to see the owner of the voice, Captain Cragen. Close behind him was Munch and Fin, all with worried expressions.

Olivia stood up and walked over to the group, hugging them all in turn.

Explaining, Olivia said "We don't know we came in to find them unconscious on the kitchen floor."

I continued "the apartment door was unlocked. Someone did this to them." Angry, I resumed pacing.

Looking from me back to the captain, Liv sat back down. Just as she did so, a doctor came up to us.

"Are you the Stabler-Benson family?" Asked the tall and dark man.

"Yes, can we see the girls now, are they okay?" I replied.

"They are still unconscious. Their airways were compromised, so we had to sedate them and intubate. Are you aware of any allergies?"

"Any allergies? Allergies they just happen to both have then." Fin chimed in. The thing you have to realise about Fin, Munch and Cragen, is that they are famly. Fin and Munch Uncles to Addie and Gragen her Grandfather- to this extent Liv was like a daughter to him.

Looking at Fin the doctor answered. "Not necessarily, we are still waiting for the lab results for anything conclusive, but what I can tell you is this was no accident. So detectives, you may have a case on your hands." He took a breath then continued. "I'll get a nurse to take you to the girls."

"Thank you, doctor." I said then took Olivia's hand in mine and we went over to the nurse in question.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

As we walked into the room, I saw that pale forms of Ruby and Addie. My two little girls. Granted, Ruby isn't my biological daughter, but I had known her since she was a baby. I felt Olivia's hand fall free from mine as she put them up to her face and started to cry. It was hard for everyone in the room to see her like this because she is a tough woman, a detective for sex crimes. You had to be tough.

We sat for what seemed like forever at the bedside of the girls, Olivia, Munch, Cragen and I, when the doctor came in.

"You may all want to take a break, go to the cafeteria and have something to eat. We need to do a battery of tests on the girls and an exam."

Nodding Olivia thanked the doctor and we were told to come back in an hour.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

_Olivia POV  
_

Walking back from the cafeteria I realised just how much this whole experience had drained me. Tired, I leaned against Elliot as we went along the long white corridor. As we neared the door to the girls' room Cragen, Munch and Fin's pagers went off and they said CSU has come back with a report from the possible break in of our home. They said goodbye, we all hugged then they were off and we were left with Ruby and Addie.

Walking into the rather spacious room, Elliot pulled the couch closer to both beds so we could lie down and get some sleep. Putting his arms around me, his kissed the back of my head them whispered 'I love you' into my ear. Smiling I fell asleep and everything seemed like it would be okay.

**So, brief I know, but that seemed like a nice place to end. So please R&R **** There is an intense 'twist' coming so please stay tuned! Until chapter 3 good readers…. xoxoxox **


End file.
